My Secret Past
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Manny decides not to get the abortion and wants to keep her daughter,but when Craig cheats on her again she decides to give it up for adoption.But when she's famous and her life is perfect her past haunts her when her bilogical child finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Manny's decision.

Manny's POV

I was at the clinic, the forms were filled out, and everything was ready to go my mom patted my back for support as I got up to follow the nurse. I took a breath, I had to do this, I was in no position financially or emotionally ready to be a mother, I'm fourteen, I don't have a job, I have hopes and dreams to be a designer and actress, I can't do that if I am raising a child, that's why I believe abortion is the best option, for me. The doctor looked at me one last time

"Are you sure of your decision?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

I thought to myself for a second the scene of Emma kept playing in my head the anger in her voice, I was killing an innocent child, it's not his/her fault that he or she was brought into the world like this.

Then I thought of Craig, it hurt him more than anyone, he didn't have a family to call his own, this baby he could call his, it was the only thing he had, and I was destroying it.

My mind was made up, I put my hand on my stomach I couldn't go through with it, I wouldn't go through with it.

I looked at the doctor and shook my head " I can't do this, it's not my child's fault that it was brought into the world like this, sorry to waste your time."I whispered.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room, as my mom saw me walk down the hall she greeted me with a smile as she hugged me "I am very proud of you, you did the right thing."

I then looked at her in the eyes " I couldn't do it..It's not my child's fault that I had sex and got pregnant its mine and Craig's and we should take responsibility."

Her smile turned into a frown as she looked at me in anger "Manny Santos! You are fourteen there's no way in hell you can raise a baby, what about school?" she yelled.

"I'll figure that out mom, please don't be mad, the kid deserves a chance at life" I cried.

Manny..Until you come to your senses and realize you can't succeed at raising this child, you can't come home, your kicked out your father won't stand for this and neither will I, you will have one hour to pack your stuff and then you're leaving. "My mom said.

My eyes went wide, as tears fell down my face "I can't come home?"

She shook her head "not until you get your head on straight Manuela" she whispered as she walked on out to the car.

Emma was watching TV and babysitting Jack when the door opened and Manny ran in,tears were running down her face, and she had four bags with her.

"Manny what happened?" said Emma as she hugged her.

"I decided not to get the abortion.. And my mom she kicked me out," cried Manny as she fell down on the couch.

Emma sat next to her "you did the right thing and your child will thank you, your mom is wrong no child deserves to die, no matter the circumstance" said Emma.

" I couldn't do it to Craig, this baby is all he has, and I'm not going to take it away, he doesn't deserve it, "Manny whispered.

"I'm just glad you didn't get the abortion, were going to prove to your mom that you can do it, my mom did." said Emma with a big smile on her face.

"Your right Emma, I'm going to make sure my son or daughter has the best life, and that's a promise" Said Manny.

Craig was playing guitar in the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to reveal Manny, he didn't speak a word, he stepped aside to let her in.

She then sat down on the couch and looked at Craig "I decided not to get the abortion, because I realized that your child, our child is the only thing you have, and I didn't have the heart to take it from you."

His eyes went wide in excitement as he started jumping up and down as he hugged Manny "thank you! This means everything to me, you won't regret it…were going to have a family us three, it will be perfect, I promise" he whispered in her ear.

"I hope that we can make this work" said Manny.

7 months later-

Manny and Emma were having another girl's night movies and popcorn, the baby was due anytime for Manny and tonight was probably the last night Manny could hang out as a teenager and Emma had an idea as she turned the TV off "hey Manny there's a party tonight, we should go and it might be the last thing you can do before the baby is born."

"But Emma, look at me, I'm huge, people will talk, I can't handle that," said Manny shaking her head.

"Who cares, you're stepping up and being a good mother, instead of abortion as your original plan, just that makes you a better person then they are," said Emma.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, I mean Craig is working and I mean one girls night out shouldn't make him mad right?"said Manny.

"You deserve to get out of the house, and have a life," said Emma.

They got ready and snuck out the window to the party, when they got there it was like any other party wild and crazy. Manny went to go talk to friends when Emma noticed something; she pushed through the crowd of people and noticed Craig talking to Ashley.

They then started to walk upstairs, and she followed them without them noticing, Craig and Ashley walked into the room and started making out. Things were getting hot and heavy when the door slammed open and Emma ran up to Craig and slapped him.

"You insensitive, cheating, asshole you have a girlfriend who is PREGNANT and you are here hooking up with your ex!"She yelled.

He then got up and looked at Emma as she started walking out the door "please please don't tell Manny, it was closure, nothing more" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure if I hadn't walked in, you would have hooked up with her, and I AM telling Manny, because she deserves to know" said Emma as she turned around Manny was standing behind her.

She shook her head, as she began to cry "I risked my life for you Craig, I got kicked out of my home so you could have your daughter in return, I gave my hopes and dreams for you, and you cheat on me, lie to me and go to a party when you're supposed to be working, if I can't trust you to be faithful to me, how can I trust you to be faithful to actually raise your daughter and not leave me alone, this is a mistake, I can't do this anymore, said Manny.

She turned around and began to run away when Craig stopped her, "please Manny, one more chance, I want to make this work."

She shook her head "no, I agree abortion was wrong to even consider but, keeping her may not be the best, I know I can't trust you to always be there, I'm going to give her up for adoption, I'm not ready to be a parent, and clearly neither are you" said Manny as her and Emma began to walk away.

Ashley then ran in front of them and stopped them "you were trapping him, Craig does not have to be with you to be a father to his child, you could share custody 50-50, your being a bitch Manny you just want to keep Craig, so you throw the child in his face, you don't give a damn about your daughter at all, yelled Ashley.

Emma then punched Ashley "you're the bitch! And don't you ever talk about my best friend ever again, she does love her child and that's why she's doing this, she's only thinking about what's best, and Manny, fourteen, on her own is not it!" She yelled.

Craig then began to cry "please don't take my daughter from me, she's all I have, he said hopelessly."

"My decision is final Craig, I want my daughter to have the best and that's all I ask" were Manny's last words before her and Emma left the party.

Author's Note: So what do you think, it's just what happened to lead up to why she decided adoption, leave a Review love you guys- Countrygirl19


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : This is the chapter that basically explains Mariah's life since she has been given up for adoption.

Chapter 2 Hey I'm Mariah!

Mariah's POV

As I could hear my alarm blaring, I knew that could only mean one thing, summer is officially over, sophomore year has begun, I shrugged as I got out of the bed, it's a new year and a new school again this time it's Degrassi Community School. Hi my name is Mariah Danielle Stevens, I'm fifteen I have black hair, pale white skin and green eyes. I was adopted at birth by Ava and Carl Stevens they were by far the best parents I could ever possibly have.

My adoptive mom was practically my best friend; she couldn't have any kids so I was basically treated like royalty, she would always snacks ready for me when I got home from school when I was a kid. We would talk about everything, share secrets; we even had our own language that nobody else understood. My adoptive dad was the same way; everyone knew I was a daddy's girl. We would play basketball together, and go surfing, rollerblading he was the best.

But nothing stayed perfect forever; I remember the night that changed my life forever, when I was eight years old my mom was late on her way home from work, and it was storming I was worried about her, me and dad both were and then dad got that phone call I remember it, just like it happened yesterday.

The phone rang and my dad answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes is this Carl Stevens?, your wife Ava Stevens got hit by a drunk driver, the car was totaled, she didn't make it."_

I remember how my dad's eyes went wide and he looked over at me, he didn't have the heart to say the words. He took a breath and asked me to sit down, then he told me, the only mother I had was dead. Days went by, then month, and then it was a year my dad was depressed, and so was I. I would look at her picture every night and tell her I loved her, and cry myself to sleep. My dad he couldn't go on for the longest time until he went back to work and met…her.

Her name was Krista, she was young beautiful, could steel any man's heart, including my fathers. She had a daughter Ashley, who was 3 years older than me. I could tell Krista nor Ashley liked me, they wouldn't attempt to get along with me, they would ignore me as if I wasn't there, dad changed too, it was now all about Krista instead of me. We stopped having father daughter time because every night Krista would be demanded to be taken out, and he followed her every command.

I remember we all went out one night, and when we returned the house was on fire, Krista freaked out because she had expensive stuff, my dad trying to be the hero try to go and get them. I wanted to run after him, but Krista held me back, I never saw my father again, since that day he died in the fire. Now here I am a sophomore in high school, fifteen and going to my fifth school. I live with Krista and Ashley now, since my foster parents didn't have anyone in the will for me. Today was Ashley's first day of college, so I knew today Krista would be extra demanding. As I walked downstairs in my black shirt with a black and silver scarf, my hair straightened and jeans, I got my backpack and started out the door when Krista stopped me.

"Excuse me young lady, the house hasn't had its morning cleaning, and you can't go to school till it's done."

I rolled my eyes, "sorry I woke up late, I don't have time to clean before school. "

She then slapped me across the face, as it began to burn she spoke "my needs come before yours..Clean NOW, "she demanded.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and did my morning chores, it wasn't fair Ashley is in college and she don't have a job, or do chores, I work full time, and have to clean, I never have time for me or to have a social life. My life right now is dedicated to doing stuff for them, and Krista has access to my account so she takes out 80% of my money every pay check I get.

As I walked into the class I could feel every eye looking up at me, the teacher then looked at me and spoke "so you must be the new student?..she then paused and looked at me more closely "you look familure did you have any family who went to Degrassi?"

I shook my head "I just moved here from New York."

"Well because you are new, I'm going to let this slide" she then turned to the class "everyone this is our new student Mariah Stevens, Mariah is there anything you want to say about yourself?"

I shook my head, and she looked at me "okay, by the way I am , if you need anything feel free to ask, please take a seat next to Derek Jones in the 2nd row."

I walked over and a guy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

The day went by pretty slow, but now it was lunch time and I wasn't hungry so I sat in the library to read when I noticed a bunch of guys looking at old Degrassi yearbook's and laughing at them. I was curious so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" I said sitting next to one of the guys.

"The students back in 2003 looked like freaks", he replied.

"But it's so not fair, the girls back then got to wear pretty much whatever they wanted," a girl replied.

"Do you care if I look at the book," I asked.

The girl then looked at me "forgive me but..you look like someone who's a famous actress now..Manny Santos, are you related to her?"

That name, it struck me like a lightning hitting a tree, because my mom and I were so close she told her the truth that her biological mother was Manuela Santos, in fact before she gave Mariah up for adoption Ava actually met her and insisted that she pick out the first name, I guess in a way that was a way to let my real mother have one right in my life by choosing my name.

The same voice then interrupted my thoughts "you just look so much like her, did u know Manny actually went here to school, and she's in this very yearbook." She then held out her hand "I'm Alice by the way and this is my friend Doug, he looked up and nodded.

I took a breath and stuttered "c..can I look at the yearbook?"

Alice smiled and handed it to me "sure."

I looked in the freshman pages, where I saw Manny Santos, my real mother tears then started falling down my face. Truth is I had been thinking about her a lot lately since my other parents died, all I have left is her along with my real father, I then flipped a few pages and saw him Craig Manning, I knew that name very well he is a famous musician I actually have a few of his songs on my ipad that I got for Christmas before mom passed away. Craig was my father, I then looked at a recent magazine a picture from Craig's concert and Manny smiling In a movie roll.. I guess they both got what they wanted Manny became an actress, Craig became a musician, they were happy without me.

I walked in from school that day and put my stuff down; I was greeted by Krista, just like every day "good glad your home, I want dinner and I want it made now."

I rolled my eyes "Krista, I have homework I can't just.."

She then got in my face "what did you say to me bitch, I was kind enough to let you live here, I could have dropped you off at a homeless shelter, but I didn't, you know your nothing but a pathetic piece of shit, why do you think your mother gave you up, you were a mistake and look at her now, shes famous because she didn't have a kid slowing her down, same with your father, hate to tell you nobody loves you, and nobody ever will, Krista snarled.

"She may have been my biological mother, but the one I consider my mother Ava Gene McAlister Stevens, she loved me more than life itself, she treated me like her own and one thing she did tell me,Manny gave me up, because she loved me, she didn't want me to suffer being raised by a fourteen year old mother", I screamed as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I couldn't take this anymore, I was tired of the abuse, verbal and physical, I didn't deserve this, I'm better than this, but all of my mom and dad's family were back in New York, I had nowhere to go I then went to Alice's house, she was really the only friend I had.

The door opened as Alice saw me standing outside on her porch "oh hey Mariah, come on in, I was finishing my geometry homework," as she sat back down next to the kitchen table.

I smiled "thanks sorry to show up out of nowhere, I just had some problems at home."

Alice then motioned her to sit down "what's going on?"

I then explained the entire life story to Alice, by the time I was done her mouth was hanging open "wow I knew you had to be related to her and your related to the Craig Manning the daughter of Craig Manning, she replied.

I nodded "but I'm sure they are both in better places in their lives, but every since my other parents died I can't help but wonder about them, now that they are in good places, would they want me back? Would they want to at least meet me, don't get me wrong Ava and Carl are my mom and dad, and I love them more than anything, but I would just like to meet them, just once you know? They will never be my parents I know this but that doesn't mean they can't be in my life."

"But what if they don't want anything to do with you, I mean they are used to their lives now," said Alice.

"I'm willing to take that chance, I'd rather know, then wonder for the rest of my life."

"Then let's find your parent's" said Alice.

CLIFFHANGER! For those of you who don't know, I do like to do cliffhangers :D But what do you guys think so far Review's are appreciated and thanks for the support. Love Countrygirl19


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 California here we come!

(Author's Note: Yes, I did get that from Degrassi goes Hollywood where Peter says that on the bus lol DON'T OWN DEGRASSI ONLY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS hope you like this chapter.)

Couples: Jay and Manny Ellie and Craig

Alice had all her stuff packed and ready to go in her car, along with directions to get up to California now all they had to do was go by Mariah's house and get her stuff. In Alice's black mustang they pulled up to the house, where luckily Ashley was already at school, and Krista was already at her spa. She ran around the back and climbed in through her bedroom window and grabbed a suit case and started packing. She knew since it was winter here in Toronto, which it would be summer there. Once her stuff was packed she climbed out the window and ran back to Alice's car.

Mariah smiled as she put her seat belt on "now it's off to California".

Alice smiled then spoke "we have to make one stop first, we have to either get all of your money out of your bank, or transfer it to another one, because if you leave it there Krista will get it while you're gone."

Mariah nodded "yeah your right."

Once they went by the bank and got all of her money out, they began on their way, once it hit night Mariah was fast asleep, A day went by and Alice shook Mariah, as she slowly opened her eyes "were here in California!", said Alice.

Mariah began to look around, it was beautiful and she couldn't believe she was finally here! "well lets not waste the time here, let's take a shopping spree" said Alice.

The two of them spent hours looking, and trying on clothes, posing funny pictures, having a blast, now it was six o' clock and it was time, they drove up to Manny's mansion, which had a white gate in front of it, it was huge and beautiful. Mariah slowly got out of the car and shut the door as she began to walk up to the gate.

A guard then walked up to her "May I help you?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"Um hi, I'm here to see Manny Santos," I said hoping he would let me in.

"Sorry but nobody enters without written consent from Manny herself, that they are welcome here" he replied.

Mariah nodded and walked back to the car "thank you sir" and got back in and slammed the door.

Alice looked at her with concern "what was his deal?"

"He says I can't get in without permission from her" said Mariah rolling her eyes.

Alice smiled "there's always another way" as she started to drive she then drove to the park and they got out and began walking through the woods "where does this take us?" said Mariah then after a few minutes they were in the back yard of Manny's mansion.

Mariah's mouth dropped open "how did you know this way?"

Alice smirked "I do research, I'll stand here, and you go meet your mom."

Mariah looked at her "can't you come with me, I don't want to do this alone.."

Alice smiled at her "Mariah, this is a huge moment, you're meeting your biological mother for the first time, it's a huge deal."

She then took a step forward and turned around "what if she don't like me? , What if she has other kids that would hate me?" Mariah screamed.

"Mariah, your strong, at the end of this, you can at least say, I tried to meet my mother" Alice pushed her forward "go..You can do it!"

Mariah started to walk up closer to the house; her heart was beating faster as the back door was getting closer she then stopped looked back one last time and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a man with black hair "so what are you trying to find out now huh?, big bucks on your next story?" the man said as he began to slam the door, Mariah grabbed it and pushed it back open "um no.. Not at all sir, is Manny home?"

Then a blonde haired woman showed up behind the man "Jay what's going.." she then looked Mariah up and down, and Mariah spoke "My name is Mariah and.."

The blonde haired woman put her hand over her mouth "oh my god..You look just like her and your name is Mariah..your.."she then began to cry, she couldn't get out the words.

Then Manny finally showed up, she looked at the blonde first, seeing the tears in her eyes "Emma what's wrong?" She then glanced over at Mariah after looking at her, her heart began to race "Who are you?", Manny stuttered.

Mariah then took a breath "My name is Mariah Stevens..adoptive daughter of Ava and Carl Stevens…" she then stuck her hand out "the biological daughter of Manuela Santos and Craig Manning."

Manny then put her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe it, after all those years ago, when she accepted she would never see her daughter again, there she was right in front of her.

Manny didn't want to do this; her heart began to break as she spoke the words "GET OUT OF HERE MARIAH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, JUST GO HOME TO YOUR FAMILY AND BE HAPPY"

Mariah eyes widened "wait..Please let me just explain!" she pleaded.

Manny then spoke again in a whisper "get out please..I never want to see you again!"

Tears then fell down Mariah's face as she ran as quick as she could back to Alice as she began to cry in Alice's arms.

Alice then looked at her "whoa what happened?"

She then wiped her tears "she told me to never come back..Your right she hates me Alice," she screamed.

"She doesn't hate you.. I think seeing you brought the guilt of giving you away Mariah, and it's the only way she could handle it, because she knows even if you visit, you may be hers biologically, but she can't ever call you _her_ daughter." Said Alice.

"How would you know about this Alice you're not adopted!" Mariah screamed as she started walking back towards the woods.

"No.. but I had to give MY CHILD up for adoption!" Alice yelled back

Mariah then stopped and looked at her "you had a kid?" "but your sixteen?"

She then walked up to Mariah as they began to walk through the woods as she began to tell her story.

Meanwhile Manny sat down in a chair in the living room taking a deep breath, she then looked up at Emma who had her arms crossed and that look she remembered so well, the same look Emma had when Manny told her she was getting an abortion.

Emma shook her head "how could you do that Manny?.. do you know what courage it took for her to come here after all these years to stand face to face with her real mother?" Emma yelled.

Jay then stood between Manny and Emma "please Emma, leave her be, I'm sure it was hard to see her again" said Jay as he kneeled down to Manny's eye level.

Manny then began to cry "EMMA! YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU NEVER WILL "she screamed as she went to her room and slammed the door.

Jay then went to follow her and knocked on the door "Manny, Emma didn't mean it, you know how she gets."

Manny began to sob more "just go away, everyone!" she screamed.

Emma then spoke in a softer tone "if you just explain.. I'll listen, just come out Manny."

Manny then walked out and sat on the couch, Emma joined her on one side, Jay on the other "why would you scream at her like that, I mean she was just curious, remember when I was curious to meet my dad, I didn't expect him to open his arms and us be a perfect family, I just wanted to meet him so I could put it behind me, and move on and I remember meeting Ava and Carl with you, they are wonderful people, who probably give her an amazing life, but she could only go so far without wandering about you and Craig, and I guess she felt she had to meet you, before she could go on with her life.

Manny then spoke, as her voice cracked "just seeing her, she grew up to be so beautiful, she has my DNA, but she will never be _mine_, Emma, I can't take credit and say that's my daughter, because she's not my daughter I didn't see her first step, hear her first word.. or anything, I wasn't there to see it all, I reacted the only way I could because what if I did let her in, and visit id get attached to her, but then there will come that moment where she would have to go home, and I would have to be reminded again how I gave her away, how she isn't mine, I accepted by giving her up that I couldn't see her again, for years I would wander is she okay?, is she happy?, but then that worry went away, I went on with my life, and she had her life, While she was standing there I wanted to hug her tell her that I loved her, but I thought if I got her to leave, I wouldn't get attached to her and she wouldn't get attached to me," she finished.

Jay then let her cry in his chest "why didn't you just tell her..Instead of going on a rampage", he replied.

She shook her head "I don't know," she whispered.

Mariah took a breath after Alice explained her story "so your saying you wouldn't want to meet your son after all these years because you would get attached.

Alice nodded "that's probably why Manny acted the way she did, she didn't want to get attached, and then watch you leave again."

Mariah finally understood and respected her Manny's decision; her thoughts were interrupted when a woman with dark red hair walked up to them "hey are you guys okay?"

Mariah looked up "yeah we were just talking."

The woman looked at Mariah "you look very familure, have we met?..and why are you sitting in front of Manny Santos mansion, you guys aren't crazy fans are you?"

"No I just come to visit my biological mother, and she wanted nothing to do with me so.." Mariah said standing up.

The woman looked into Mariah's eyes "Craig...she has to be.." she thought.

The woman then spoke "your Mariah right?"

Mariah looked at her confused "how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled, "can you come with me somewhere? My name is Ellie."

Alice and Mariah looked at each other before agreeing they got in Alice's car and Ellie directed them where to go. Ellie then asked Alice to stay behind as she took Mariah up to the apartments she opened the door and told Mariah to stand behind her.

Ellie then took a breath "hey Craig, I have someone you need to meet."

Cliffhanger! What do you guys think? And those of you who have reviewed thank you for the support, I appreciate it Leave a Review thank you.

Love you guys, Countrygirl19


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Craig takes a stand.

Author's Note: in this Craig's father never died, he does make an appearance in this story.

My heart started beating faster and faster as he walked through the hall and within a minute there he was with his dark black curly hair, and his green eyes that were identical to mine, and a big smile on his face "What is it Ellie?", he said taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Ellie then stepped away revealing me, Craig's eyes went wide by the look on his face I knew he recognized me, she then spoke "Craig, this is Mariah Stevens your biological daughter."

He stood there for a minute, no emotion on his face, the suspense was killing me I wanted to turn around and run out the door, but I couldn't bring myself to move. He then smiled as tears started falling down his face, as he walked over and embraced me, his voice then began to crack "look at you Mariah, your hair, your eyes, you're so tall and absolutely beautiful."

He then smiled, " I can't believe you're here, after all these years, look at you," his grin kept on getting bigger and bigger "would you like something to drink eat anything?"

I smiled "no thank you I'm fine," I said.

He couldn't stop smiling, he then looked at Ellie, "hey Ellie, would you care if I took her out for the day?" he asked.

Ellie smiled, it was the first time she saw Craig happy in a long time "I insist you guys have a good time."

I looked over at Craig "you want to spend time with me?"

He walked over to me "of course I do! You're my.." he took a breath, and spoke again "let's get to know each other."

I smiled, I couldn't be happier "I would like that Craig, I replied."

We first went around LA, saw all the important landmarks, visited different places and had an amazing time we then went for a walk around the park where we just talked.

"So tell me how are your parents Ava and Carl?"

Tears started falling down my face, as I turned away, I didn't want him to see me cry.

He then kneeled down in front of me, "Mariah, please don't cry what's wrong?"

I then took a breath as I whispered "they died, mom died by getting hit by a drunk driver, dad died by trying to get stuff out of the house when it was on fire," my head then hung down.

Craig put his arm around me "I'm so sorry…you're not living by yourself are you?"

I shrugged "I wish I was.." as we kept on walking around.

"Who do you live with?" he asked.

"My dad's girlfriend after mom died Krista and her daughter Ashley." I said rolling my eyes.

He then noticed the sad look on my face, and his face became serious "are you happy there?"

I couldn't tell him how I really felt, I would be basically asking for him to take me in, he has a lot on his plate right now, I couldn't do that to him "its..Great" I lied putting on a face smile.

His smile then turned into a frown, as his eyes got wide he began to panic "the same fake smile I had when dad beat me," he whispered.

I then looked over at him and arched my eye brows "what's wrong Craig?"

"Mariah,.." he then started shaking my shoulders "she hasn't beat you has she?, you wouldn't lie to me about that right?" he said his voice cracking.

I backed away "Craig, your scaring me!" I screamed.

Craig then heard a voice behind him "Craig? Is that you?"

His face went pale, and his eyes went dark unlike his light eyes full of happiness, they were dark full of hatred as he turned around and walked towards his father "get away from me, and her" he said coldly.

The man laughed " cant I tell my son hello?'

Craig shook his head "no… you beat me, and you will never change, I don't want you near me, nor her, GOT IT!" he screamed.

Craig's father laughed "and you say you're the perfect father, I heard about your story, you gave her up and now I'm assuming that girl is your biological daughter and you're trying to make up for it, you're no perfect parent, I loved you enough to keep you, you don't love her or you wouldn't have let her go."

Craig's anger built as he clenched his fist "your wrong! I do love her! And it wasn't my choice to give her up , and unlike YOU I would never EVER HARM HER."

"You almost did, I saw you shaking her.." he then whispered in Craig's ear "face it your just like me, with your short patience, she makes you mad, you would beat her in a minute."

Craig then clenched his fist "you bastard!"

Within a second he was punching his dad over and over, as tears fell down his face, he wouldn't stop he kept going, getting madder and madder every second.

Mariah ran over to the two men and got in between them "guys stop please!" she cried.

She managed to get the two of them to stop and Craig began to cry "I'm sorry Mariah.. you shouldn't have seen this."

"Lets just go back to your apartment Craig, I don't want to see anymore fighting" said Mariah about to cry.

Craig nodded "he isn't worth it", they began to walk when Craig's father punched Mariah knocking her to the ground.

Craig then turned around and punched his father "you fucking asshole!, how dare you fucking put a hand on her, I fucking hate you!" within a second Craig pushed his dad out into traffic where he got hit by a car.

Craig's eyes went wide, he began to breath heavily as he kneeled down to Mariah who was passed out, he began to cry "Mariah please…"

He quickly got his phone out and called 911, a woman then saw them "Craig?" she spoke she then looked at the girl and ran to them.

"Craig! What happened?, and who is this?"

He looked up "Ash, my dad he hit her, and I pushed her in front of a car.." he then began to cry "its her Ashley, its Mariah."

Ashley put her hands over her mouth "oh my god!"

Once the ambulance got there they took her to the hospital where Craig, Ellie, Ashley, Alice and Emma were waiting to hear the news.

A minute later Manny ran through the door "where is she! Where's my daughter!" she cried.

Ashley was the first to speak "how dare you show up here after what you said to her, what do you claim her now that she's hurt when there's a chance she might die?" she said walking towards her.

"This is none of your concern Ashley, you don't know what I went though!"Manny screamed.

Craig shook his head "please not now guys."

They both immediately quit talking for his sake.

A minute later the doctor walked in and Craig and Manny walked up to him " is she okay?" Craig asked worried.

The doctor nodded "she's fine, she will be able to go home today."

"Can we go see her" asked Manny.

The doctor nodded "of course, but one at a time."

Craig went and saw her first, he knocked on the door and walked in with flowers and a bear "hey how are you feeling?"

Mariah smiled " I'm good, the doctor said I can leave today."

Craig smiled "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to my father, I should have kept walking and you wouldn't be here right now."

"It's okay dad, you did it to protect me" said Mariah grabbing his hand.

A smile formed on Craig's face, as he began to cry "you called me dad."

"you defended me, you protected me from your own father, he could've pushed you in front of that car, I understand why you gave me up, and making that sacrifice even though you were never there, that's what makes you a parent" said Mariah.

Craig smiled and hugged his daughter " I love you Mariah."

" I love you too, dad" she said smiling.

Craig was grinning ear to ear until he saw some bruises on her stomach "was that from dad?" he whispered.

Mariah shook her head back and forth "Krista, she beat me anytime I would do something wrong, or badmouth her or her daughter she started out by smacking me, by the end of the day she would beat me, I would cry myself to sleep at night" she said turning on her side.

Craig shook his head "you're not going back Mariah" he then stood up " I won't allow it, I got beat when I lived with my father until finally I took a stand and moved in with Joey, I want you to stay here in LA, I want you to live with me, you won't hurt anymore, we can be a family, I can fight for you Mariah, I can get you back, you can be happy," said Craig sticking his hand out "what do you say to that?"

Cliffhanger :D What do you guys think? Do you think Mariah will accept his offer or decline it? And what about Manny does she finally turn herself around and accept Mariah Review please tell me your thoughts and I will update ASAP thanks again for your support it means so much.

Love you guys, Countrygirl19


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mariah couldn't sleep that night at Craig's apartment all she could think about was Craig and his offer to have her live with him. She could still see the smile on his face clearly. She smiled life without Krista and Ashley, it would be perfect, she wouldn't have to put up with the pain and abuse anymore, she knew Craig loved her and cared about her, not near as much as Ava and Carl but he saw an opportunity to be her parent and make up for the years he wasn't there. She smiled at that thought; she then remembered Craig's father's words "face it your just like me, with your short patience, she would make you mad, you would beat her in a minute."

I then remembered when he shook me it must have been his bipolar disorder acting up.

Flashback

"Mariah. She hasn't beat you has she?. You wouldn't lie to me about that will you?" he yelled at me as he began to shake me. I then freaked out and backed up and yelled "Craig you're scaring me!" he shook me just because he got worked up.

Then I remembered the fight with Craig and his father, it was burned into my brain he hit me and I passed out, I could hear Craig yelling at him, I could hear the punches, then I heard the car's horn blow and by my understanding by then his father was dead. I was conscience enough to hear it all, but not enough to wake up and do something about it.

It was clear, Craig was not fully over his disorder, and as long as things are calm he could control it, but when something makes him mad or upset he breaks loose, the question came to my mind would it be good for either of us for me to move in, could Craig really handle this change? What if his father was right, when he would get stressed or upset, would he take it out on me? Would he hit me or hurt me? It's not just my happiness I have to worry about, it's my safety. Those thoughts and questions ran through my head. Sure I know I don't deserve the misery back home, but am I going to risk him hurting me? I took a breath as I put my covers back on and drifted off to sleep.

I could hear the light be turned on as someone was shaking me I opened my eyes and leaned up putting my hair up in a clip as I saw Craig smiling at me "rise and shine Mariah, get dressed we have a big day ahead of us!" he said grinning at me.

I looked at him, and arched my eye brow "what do you mean?"

"Were going back to Toronto, to get your stuff, your moving here with me, where you should have been all along." He said excited.

I got up and looked up at him "I haven't even made my decision; this is a big deal Craig."

He then put his hands on my shoulders "you're not going back there Mariah, I'm not letting you get beat, you deserve better so much better," Craig screamed.

I shook my head" I don't want to go back there either."

"Then you're moving in, it's the only other option, your my daughter you need your father, and I need you in my life…I love you Mariah, my love for you as a parent never died I still worried and wondered about you, you know I want what's best for you."

I took a breath "Craig, you have your own life now, you're an artist living your dream, if it wasn't for me being gone, you wouldn't be where you are, do you really want to risk ruining that part of your life?"

Craig smiled " I would take it all back to have you here, Manny made the decision to give you away, not me I wanted to keep you Mariah," he said hugging me.

I backed away "Craig, things are moving too quickly, I just met you and you need to expect me jump up and move in with you, clearly your bi polar, you can't handle change well all of a sudden having someone to take care of when you're adjusted to being on your own and having no responsibilities what if you…" I then whispered "slip up like you did with your dad?"

Craig started to breathe deeply as he clinched his fist "I would never hit you Mariah I am nothing like him!" he screamed knocking over a glass.

"Can't you see Craig, right then it was a glass, next it could be me," I screamed.

Ellie then ran into Mariah's room " I heard something break, what's going on?"

I then grabbed my stuff " I don't think its best that I live here, he has problems to deal with himself before he can have me live here."

Craig shook his head "no please, my life is coming together because your back in it you can't leave," he pleaded.

I then walked towards the door and stopped as she turned around "I'm sorry Craig, I can't do this" she then walked out as she shut the door she turned around and saw none other than Manny Santos.

Manny looked at me "I have been trying for five minutes to bring myself to ring that doorbell..i understand if you don't want to, but can we talk?"

I put on a fake smile "sure let's talk."

We began to walk down the street and we sat down on a bench "you have the right to know why I acted the way I did it's not because I don't love you Mariah it's because I do love you."

Her heart began to ache as she started to tell the story "your father and I didn't have the best relationship and we were both young I was fourteen he was fifteen my mother didn't even want me to have you, but Craig had been through a lot his mother died, his father was abusive, he didn't have a family, he wanted to keep you because you were his own."

"I was thinking of myself of having a career and doing what I want in my life, I knew two teenage parents were not the best for you, neither of us were stable, it would only make your life miserable, I honestly thought I could give you up easily..."

"Until I had you, and saw your beautiful face when I held you..." her voice then began to crack "I didn't want to let you go."

"Then I met Ava and Carl and heard their story, they were wonderful people I knew I couldn't ask for you my daughter to go to anyone better, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt me."

"All I did was think about you, where you were? Did Ava and Carl treat you well? Were you happy? I would stay up all night curled up in a ball shaking and crying because I missed you, and wanted you there with me, I got attached to you."

" I emailed Ava telling her how I felt, she sent back pictures in every one your smiling laughing and happy ensuring me that you were okay and I could tell you made them happy, for months after I got pictures of you and videos and then I got to the point to where I finally accepted that you had your own life and I let you live your life, the emails kept coming but I quit looking at them I knew you were no longer mine, I was never going to see you again so I lived my life."

"Then I saw you yesterday for the first time in fifteen years, yesterday that hurt and attachment came rushing back the second I looked into your eyes, the flashback of me giving you up kept playing in my head, I knew if I tried to build a relationship with you not even a parental relationship even just you being in my life, I was scared I would end up hurting you especially cause you couldn't stay forever and eventually you will have to go back to your home, that's why I acted like I did if I didn't let myself get attached by having nothing to do with you, you could go home and be happy without worrying about me, I knew if I got close to you, I wouldn't let you go this time, and I would only hurt us all if I did that."

"It hurt me Manny.. you acted like you hated me or were ashamed of me," I whispered

She pulled me into a hug "never it just hurt me that I had to let you go, believe me I am so proud of you and who you have become I love you so much Mariah but I hate it that I can't call you mine, I gave up all rights to you and I can never get them back.

I stood up and looked at her "Craig wants me to live with him," I whispered.

Manny shook her head "legally you can't, your underage and you're not even supposed to have contact with us, that was part of our agreement when we gave you up."

I nodded "I know Manny but Craig had his heart sat on me living with him but I see how easily he gets violent and I can't risk that."

Tears started falling down her eyes "Mariah, I would love for you to live with me but I'd have to fight with your parents and Ava and Carl are such great people I couldn't do it."

Tears began to fall down my eyes "mom and dad died a long time ago, I live with my dad's girlfriend Krista."

Manny then looked as she noticed the bruises on her "Mariah, where are those from?"

"Krista she beats me, but it's no big deal."

Manny shook her head "then you don't need to be there."

I shook my head "then where can I go?"

Manny put her hand on her shoulder "I wont stop until I find somewhere for you to live, because…" she then took a breath "no daughter of mine is going to get beat."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry it took so long, my computer has been messed up and I just got it fixed. Thank you guys so much for the support and being so patient, College is going to begin soon so please be patient Review please let me know what you think good or bad.

Love you guys, Countrygirl19


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Looks like things are falling in place

Craig began to shake as he looked at Ellie "how could she just leave me, I don't understand she's my daughter, I don't understand it." Ellie sat next to him and grabbed his hand "you're her dad, but you're not her parent Craig, she has your blood running through her veins, but when you signed those papers, you gave up all parental rights to her, she's no longer yours." Craig started pacing "she came to find me Ellie, and she found me, I don't want to let her go Ellie, she can't go back to those people, they will hurt her damn it!" he screamed punching the wall. "Look at how your acting Craig, you just punched a wall, maybe she's right, maybe you can't handle a kid in your life", yelled Ellie. Craig's anger rose " I love Mariah, she's my daughter, I want what's best for her and she wanted to live with me too, or she wouldn't have come here", he said about to cry.

Ellie then sighed "she probably came here for closure Craig, she probably wondered her whole life about you and Manny, she wanted to see you, accept that you guys moved on with your lives, so she could move on with hers." Craig then sat down on the bed "I want her here with me, I won't hurt her nor let anyone else hurt her, I won't let her go back with her step mother she deserves better than that." " I agree Craig, but honestly I don't think you or Manny should have Mariah, neither of you guys would be the best environment, Manny is famous if she lets it get out she has a child it could ruin her career, also it could ruin Mariah's chance of having a normal life." "As for you being a musician isn't the best for her either, because you're going across the world, she needs stability," Ellie finished.

"I don't want to never see her again," said Craig putting his head in his hands. Ellie smiled "I believe now that she's met you both, you should give her the decision if she wants you guys to be a part of her life or not, if she chooses to go back home and not contact either one of you, that's her decision." "What if she wants us in her life now?" said Craig. "Then that's great but I don't either of you should have custody of her, that's my honest thought of the subject," said Ellie. Craig then leaned back on the bed "I think I should call Manny and we should talk about this, she is our daughter after all."

A few hours later Manny, Mariah, Craig, Emma, Jay and Ellie were all sitting in the living room at Manny's mansion. Everyone was silent after hearing Mariah's heartbreaking story about Ava and Carl's death and the change of her life when her step mother and step sister entered her life. Emma was the first to speak "it's clear that Mariah does not need to go back home if she's being treated this way." "Exactly! Which is why I believe she should live with me," said Manny. Ellie then stood up " I don't believe that's the best idea it will be hard for Mariah to experience a normal life living with a famous movie star," said Ellie. "Well it's not best for her to live with Craig either, moving and going to concerts that's not stable," said Emma.

"To be fair Mariah shouldn't go with Manny or Craig its clear neither of them can handle this maturely, Craig is too messed up in the mind first time something goes out of place he may not mean to but he will take it out on Mariah, as for Manny she's too emotionally unstable we all know this is temporary unless we went to the system got Mariah back legally, Mariah would eventually have to go back home Manny clearly couldn't handle her coming into her life and leaving again," said Jay. "I'm not letting Mariah go back to those people that treat her like shit no way in hell!" Manny yelled standing up.

Mariah got sick of the arguing as she stood up and knocked over a vase "Manny Craig I am not a kid who needs their mommy and daddy to make a decision, in fact neither of you guys have rights to make decisions for me you gave those up remember?, I didn't come for you guys to rescue me, I came to meet my real parents to know where I came from okay?" She screamed.

Manny walked over to her "Mariah, neither of us expected you to just change everything and accept Craig and I as parents or anything. We understand we are no longer your parents..." her voice began to crack as Craig walked over to continue "but our love for you never died just because we gave you up, we still wondered and thought about you, but eventually we had to grow and move on too, you will still in our hearts, and now that we know your alive we will do anything in our power to protect you, it's your decision where you want to go, but we as your biological parents want you safe and happy, we love you and always will," he finished putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mariah looked over at Craig "Craig, you have a good life for you right now, your living your dream, being a rock star, I'm happy that you got where you want to be, but that's not the kind of life I want, I want you in my life but I don't want to live with you full time, you can't handle that change, but ill visit and come see you in concert." Craig put on a fake smile and nodded.

She then turned to Manny "I'm happy that you became an actress just like you wanted, but your right it wouldn't be best for me to live with you, the fame life not having privacy it's not for me, not my type of style" Manny nodded understanding Mariah's points. "I'm so glad you both are here, that you accept me for who I become, to have you both in my life now, I hope to continue to have you both in my life." Craig smiled "we are glad you came back to us Mariah, so where do you plan on living?" Emma then thought for a minute and smiled "Mariah I know you hardly know me, but you are more than welcome to come stay with me, I have an average life, an average job and an extra room to fill."

Mariah smiled "are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Emma gave her a hug "I insist it will be like having a little Manny in the house, like old times." Mariah smiled "I'd love to live with you." Manny started jumping up and down "Emma you both better be visiting every single weekend, I mean it, you're not going to take her and never come back." Emma smiled "of course Manny, and when I can't visit I'll send her so she can still see you." Craig then smiled "what about visiting me?" Emma laughed "it's going to be hard tracking you down on tour I'll send her to you over the summer." Mariah smiled everything was falling into place, but will their plan work or will something or someone get in the way?

Cliffhanger: D

Author's Note : Sorry it took so long, I just started my first week of college which consists of a lot of studying, it's kind of overwhelming starting out but I'll think I'll be okay. So if it takes a while for me to update please be patient I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews and support I appreciate it so much. Leave a review tell me what you like don't like if there's anything I can do to improve and thank you guys so much Love you guys – Countrygirl19


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mariah was asleep in the car when a light shake woke her up , she slowly opened her eyes as Emma half smiled at her "were here just go in, get your things and come straight out." As she looked at the house in front of her that was soon to be no longer her home she took a breath putting her hand on the car latch to open the door.

Manny put her hand on her shoulder as Craig put his on the other "you want me to go with you, asked Manny

"If you don't want Manny to I can go, I have done this with my father before, "said Craig.

She then turned to both of them "I need to do this on my own", she said.

I took a breath and got out of the car and walked into the house I began to walk to my room when I heard a voice speak to me "so your back…what your real parents made you realize the real mistake you are?" said Ashley harshly.

I then walked up to her until I was an inch away from her face "actually they care about me, so much in fact they drove me here together despite their differences to get me out of this hell hole" I said to her.

Ashley laughed and then pushed me into the wall "you are not leaving we need someone to clean this house.. " she then yelled upstairs "mother, Mariah has this strange idea she's moving out."

Within a few seconds Krista walked downstairs "oh no no no this will not do, you are a minor and under my custody, both of Ava and Carl are dead, you have nobody else that can raise you."

"Actually I do Krista; my birth parents are outside that door waiting for me so I don't have to suffer with you!"

Krista then grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into the table, I grabbed the lamp and threw it at her, and she then grabbed me again and bashed my head into the wall constantly as I yelled in pain.

Meanwhile outside Craig had a bad feeling strike him he then looked at his watch for the fifth time "it's been 30 minutes and she's not back what if something happened," he said panicking.

Emma smiled "you forget she's a girl she has a lot of things she probably doesn't want to forget, I'm sure she's fine."

Craig couldn't stand it anymore he opened the door of the car and walked towards the house, Manny got out and followed him "Craig, stop you're going crazy!" he smacked her hand away "I have a feeling my daughter is not okay I have to make sure," he yelled as he opened the door.

Manny and Craig saw Krista kicking Mariah on the ground when she saw them out of the corner of her eye she yelled "HELP CALL SOMEBODY!"

Craig acted quickly and pulled Krista away from Mariah and started hitting her as he yelled in anger "how.." punch "dare" punch "you" punch by this time she was lying on the ground "my" kick "daughter" he kicked her repeatedly until she passed out.

Manny ran over to Mariah's side and picked up her passed out body looking at the dark bruises on her rib cage "Craig call 911 Mariah may have something broken" Manny cried holding her in her arms tight.

Craig ran over to the phone panicking as he called 911.

They then heard someone knocking at the door "open up its Toronto police"

Manny opened the door and allowed them to walk in "that woman on the floor she attacked my daughter and Craig fought her for defense to get her off of her Mariah has physical proof her ribs may be broken" said Manny about to cry.

The police nodded " were going to have to take you three along with Krista and her daughter in for questioning, first thing is first however we must get Krista and Mariah to the hospital make sure everything is okay before we go any further."

Manny and Craig nodded as they put Mariah and Krista on stretchers and started carrying them outside Emma quickly got out of the car and ran towards Mariah "oh my god what happened!"

Manny and Craig walked out behind her "Krista was kicking Mariah on the ground when we walked in" said Manny.

Manny, Craig and Emma got back in the car and followed the EMS car to the hospital Craig was already starting to panic "what if she is seriously injured Manny?... what if she can't walk again or anything, it's our fault we left her in there too long before we checked on her," he said crying.

"We can't think negative Craig maybe she's going to be okay," said Manny tears falling down her face.

Once they got to the hospital they sat in the waiting room in silence and then a nurse walked up and Craig and Manny walked up to her "is Mariah okay?"

The nurse took a breath "she has fractured her ribs as expected she will need to stay here a couple of days for supervision make sure everything is okay" she then looked down at her clipboard "now you guys gave her up for adoption at birth correct?"

They both nodded "we both were not at the best place to raise a child, and here recently she looked us up and wanted to meet us."

The nurse nodded "well since her adoptive parents have died and it's clear that Mariah cannot be safe under Krista's care they may be a chance if you all agree that we could reinstate custody of Mariah to you guys however you all three must agree to this."

Craig's eyes beamed with joy until Manny spoke "we already had this discussion with Mariah to live with a friend of ours, we both know and trust her and Mariah is all for it.

As they stood up and the judge reviewed the evidence and made his decision he then spoke " As for the evedience we have received and the ruling for custody of Mariah Danielle Stevens all three of you have come to an agreement and it is granted that custody is presented to Emma Grace Nelson" he then hit the hammer on the desk.

Mariah ran over to Emma and gave her a hug then she hugged Manny and Craig this is what everyone hoped for.

Now it was the hardest part saying goodbye Emma started getting her bags out and taking them inside Mariah then turned to look at Manny and Craig " I want you to know I love you guys, these last few weeks have been a huge adventure the good and the bad."

Manny then spoke "Mariah I love you so much, you have no idea how hard it was to give you away, and my actions for when I saw you again were only in fear of you getting ripped out of my life again, I didn't give you away because I didn't care, I did it to give you everything you deserve that I couldn't dream of providing."

Mariah nodded " I know and understand Manny it's okay."

Craig then spoke "Mariah, I am so proud of who you have become strong and independent, you stood up for what you believed in and who you are, you remind me so much of Manny and so much of myself I love you and anytime you want to talk or see me give me a call anytime I'll make sure we can spend time together and get to know each other."

Manny smiled "Same here, you can visit anytime I'll be ready to see you."

Mariah then gave them both a hug "well it's getting late, I should go on inside."

Manny and Craig both nodded as Mariah turned around to walk inside "bye Mariah, we love you" they both said.

She then turned around and walked back to them "It's not goodbye, when you gave me to mom and dad it was goodbye I will be visiting again soon so it's see you later."

Looking at the scene in the car was Jay and Ellie as they smiled "should we go tell her goodbye?" asked Ellie.

"No, I believe this should remain a moment between the three of them, this is an emotional time for all of them, it's a moment between a mother, father and their child together, regardless of who raised her by blood she is _their _child."

Ellie nodded in agreement.

Mariah waved as she walked inside, once the door shut tears fell out of Manny's eyes, Craig smiled and put his hands on her shoulder "hey remember she's safe and happy, that's all we can ask for."

Manny nodded " I miss her already" she said getting in the car.

Craig nodded "remember Manny it's never goodbye after all, we will see her later.

THE END!

Author's Note: How did you like the ending? Leave a review telling me how you liked it? If you didn't I like to hear from you! Love you guys, Countrygirl19

She looked out the window she was headed to her new home; she was nervous yet excited at the same time but she knew one thing anything was better than living with Krista and her daughter and Emma seemed exactly like the type of person she would want to live with.

An hour went by as I just listened to my iPod and looked out the window watching scenes pass by I occasionally would glance at Manny and Craig and they would return smiles back to me I believe they are actually respecting my decision not as their birth daughter, but as a person.


End file.
